


Lifeline

by orphan_account



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rewrite, isobel greystone being a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of the post Trapper fight where Sanja is saved. I wanted to make it more accurate to my detective. Also added a part with Mason because they're best friends. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lifeline

The fight subsided, and the tension in the air fizzled away. All of their enemies were down, and Isobel let out a relieved sigh. She saw Mason move over to Sanja, and drape her arm across his shoulders with a gentleness that surprised Isobel. She surveyed the room, her calmness being disturbed by the sight of Nate. 

He lay on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. His usually quaffed hair was a mess, strands sticking to his face. His jacket was pulled slightly off his shoulder, exposing his neck, which was lined with bruises.

“Nate!” Isobel screamed as she lunged towards him.

“No, no, no!” She repeated, her movements frantic as she brought him into her arms. Her hand rested on his bloodied cheek as she tried to wipe away as much grime as she could. He wasn’t healing. 

“I’m so sorry. Please wake up. Please!” Her pleas were desperate as she cradled him closer. She brought her face to his, the tears streaming from her eyes mixing with the blood on his face. 

“I’m sorry!” Her yells echoed in the sewer, eventually leading Adam to find her.

“Detective?” 

She didn’t notice him, instead she cradled Nate’s body closer. She found his pulse, it was subtle, but there. She held onto the hope that he could be alright like a lifeline.

Adam placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her head to whip backwards as she tightened her grip on Nate defensively. 

“He needs medical attention. Quickly.” Adam’s voice faltered slightly. It was the first time Isobel has seen him so fearful. He leaned down to pick up Nate. Isobel tried to keep a hand on him, but Adam swiftly moved away from the room, disappearing in a blur.

A loud scream came from Isobel as she collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Mason, who had handed Sanja over to Felix, knelt down beside her. He awkwardly stroked her back, attempting to calm her.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve to be here.” She managed to squeak out through her sobs. 

“Iso, that’s not true.” Mason’s voice was surprisingly calm. “You did your best.”

“Look what I did to Nate!” 

His eyes narrowed as he gently lifted her chin.

“You didn’t do that to him. They did.” He gestured to the fallen Trappers. “And you kicked those assholes back to hell.”

He rose, offering a hand to Isobel and she took it, her body still trembling. 

“Thank you Mason.”


End file.
